A Whisper In The Winds
by Negimafan999
Summary: I wrote this for my favourite character Sayo. It is a small story describing her life before Negi noticed her. I write this using my feelings so it may be abit sad during some parts.


_**A Whisper In The Wind**_

_It's cold...far too cold. The wind blows and gracefully whistle's past the living. Yes...the living. Why must the spirits continue, what is stopping them from resting. She would stand there in the middle of the crowded street's both day and night, hoping that someone noticed her. She would greet anyone that walked up to her, only to feel there rejection go through her, leaving nothing but sadness behind._

_As it got dark, she would cry on her own, hoping no one was watching, the irony. The tears would drop down her pale cheek, she would feel the small drop of water tickle as it drips off, hitting the floor. The girl would watch the tears disappear...why...why wont they stay? _

_Must she feel her sadness but not feel the living? Oh it was her dream...to feel again would be perfect. She wants it so badly and yet...she knows it will never happen. The seat in the classroom would always be empty...but they are wrong. There would be an innocence sitting there, waiting, watching. Her name would be called on the register. "Sayo...Sayo? Does anyone know where Sayo is?". _

_Where is Sayo...Why is Sayo gone...When will Sayo be back. These were not questions, they were cries for help. She would quitely sit there, whispering her name in the winds, begging for someone to reply. "Absent". Oh...that one word hurt her the most. She doesn't have a heart and yet...she would hold her chest, feeling the pain of loneliness. Everyday she would be seperated from the one's she care about the most, no goodbye's, no hugs. Just more pain. _

_The night would be strange, she would sit at her desk In the dark, afraid. Ghost's can't be scared can they? No, Sayo was not a ghost, she was a soul, forcefully taken away from her life. Why...What did she do to deserve this? The harsh realities of life had the answer...but when Sayo asked, nothing replied. Because those harsh realities of life were the living. Walking amongst her, ignoring her, hurting her. _

_At time's her hope would rise, someone would stare at her and smile. She would hesitate before smiling back. Oh why did she smile back...Just as she thought that she had a friend, something would intervene. A husband or wife...a dog or cat...even a tiny bug. Apart of her expected this and yet she still felt broken. She would run, as fast as she could and still end up back in the class. _

_The classroom would be empty, like her soul. The only one in the class would be the new teacher. "Hello sensei" she whispered. No reply. Her voice tremble with fear. "Please answer...please". She would fall to her knee's as tears filled her eyes. The new teacher walked past her and out the door. She felt his presence leave her, almost making her numb. She cried in that same spot, letting out loud weaps that could make anyone feel sorry for her. The area melted around her, making her feel worthless._

_The white haired girl then heard a voice behind her, a glimps of hope, a sign. "Is anyone here?" the new teacher would ask. The girl turned, she wiped the tears of her eye's as the question made her feel something inside. The teacher then left, leaving Sayo on her own again. The feeling felt warm and fuzzy, it made Sayo feel good about herself. She had no idea what it was, but we know...it was hope. The room brightened up as Sayo's mood changed._

_It would be that same year, that same teacher, that same class where Sayo would soon learn that she was not alone. She would learn that the living do care, they do know and will help her. Until that time, that first glimps of hope was good enough for Sayo as she smiled._

_"Thank you sensei" whispered Sayo. It was quite, but the comment echoed through the area and became a whisper in the winds. _

* * *

**This was something I have wanted to do for a while. Sayo is my favourite character and I just love everything about her. I found it sad that she was never noticed before Negi came. So I decided to write this for her. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
